Untold story of the Sprawl
by kickass222urmom
Summary: A retired Sprawl security guard tries to survive the horrors the Sprawl has to offer. This takes place a little after Isaac wakes up in the beginning of the second game. Rated M for Blood, Gore, and language.


**(Note: Sorry for the ones who read this before. I put the wrong document in for the story. Here, now its fixed.)**

**This is my first Dead Space fanfic, so its going to be rough.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

A loud scream from outside his door awoke Sean from a restless night.

He opened his eyes and glanced around his small apartment room.

He looked towards the door, must be the man next door with another lady friend.

Sean climbed out of bed and walked to his dresser. He opened it and pulled out one of the standard issue suits that every one has to wear on the Sprawl.

Once he put on the suit, he walked over to his fridge. Before he could open it, more screams came from outside his door, this time it was more like a crowd screaming.

Sean went over to his door and typed the password into the door so he could see what was happening.

When the password was in, he looked down at the small screen. There was people running around the apartment complex and some kind of creatures chasing and killing them.

Sean backed away from the door and moved to his night stand. He pulled the top shelf open to reveal a P-Sec pistol, standard issue to the security force, which he use to be on but retired. He was permitted to keep the pistol, and a large amount of credits, $20,000.

He then pulled the second shelf open to reveal ten thirty round clips.

The screams outside was getting louder as the creatures slowly moved up to his floor.

Sean knew he had to get out of the apartment complex and into the security offices. He went over to his door and opened it slowly, pistol at the ready. He walked out and turned to close his door.

When he looked back into his room, the vent above his bed burst open and a creature landed on his bed. It looked like a man but had large blade like arms coming out of its back and its face was peeled back to reveal the skull. The jawbones looked like claws sticking out of the face.

It looked around then at Sean. It made a growling sound and charged towards Sean.

Sean panicked and slammed the door and moved out of the way.

The door blew open in a rain of splinters and the creature kept charging till it went over the railing and into the area below.

Sean shook his head and turned to see a second one charging towards him. This time, Sean was ready. He raised his pistol and pulled the trigger seven times, all rounds slamming into its chest and head. But it kept coming, as if the bullets where nothing.

Sean turned and ran towards the elevator. He hit the button multiple times before turning around and raising the pistol.

He switched it to automatic and held down the trigger. The bullets tore through the creatures body, most bullets hitting the chest. But one lucky bullet hit it in the knee, which caused it to brake in half. The creature fell, but it kept coming, crawling fast.

The elevator door behind him opened and he jumped in it and hit the top floor button. The doors started to slowly close, but the creature put its body in front of the door and it reopened.

Sean started kicking it in the head, trying to kick it out of the way. One of his kicks hit it in the jaw, which made it fly back a few feet. The door slide shut.

He pulled out a second clip and let the first one fall out, he then quickly pushed in the second clip and put a bullet in the chamber.

The door dinged open and Sean left the elevator. He walked around the corner, pistol raised.

When he turned the corner, something ran into him, knocking him to the ground.

Sean looked up to see a shadow standing over him. Sean reacted on instinct and raised the pistol. He pulled the trigger two times, the heavy pistol kicking in his hand.

The shadow screamed and backed up before falling to the ground.

Sean stood and looked down at the body, only to realize it was a human, a man. He must have been trying to get to the elevator. Sean had just shoot an innocent man.

He turned to run, but saw a sting ray like creature jump past him and onto the body of the man. Sean watched in horror as the creature stabbed him in the head, and started to inject the man with something.

The body started to transform into one of those horrible creatures. Sean turned and ran down the hall, all he could hear behind him was the crashing sounds of something big chasing him.

Up ahead was the laundry vent that would take him half way to the security offices.

He jumped into the vent and started sliding downwards. There was a loud banging sound behind him. He turned to see the creature was actually following him down the vent, he turned in the vent so his legs was facing the creature and raised the pistol.

He started repeatedly pulling the trigger. The bullets did nothing to the creature but draw blood and break useless bones.

The creature continued downwards towards him, only a few more seconds before the vent ended in the laundry area. He aimed at the bladed arm and fired the last three rounds at it. The first two did little to nothing, but the last snapped off most of the arm. The creatures broken arm was embedded deep into the metal of the vent.

Sean flew out of the vent and slammed into the hard metal ground. He grunted in pain and stood. The vent he just came out of started to rattle again, Sean turned to the door that lead out and ran towards it.

He slammed into it to have it locked, bad luck. He dropped the empty clip out of the pistol and put in a new one. He turned and pointed it at the vent. Then it hit him, shoot off the lock. He turned and put the muzzle to the lock and pulled the trigger. The lock blew off outward and Sean ran into the hallway on the other side.

He closed the door and looked down one side of the hall.

"Freeze!" Said a voice behind him, "Drop the pistol and turn around slowly."

Sean dropped the pistol and turned. In front of him was a armored security guard, pointing a pulse rifle at Sean.

The guard lowered the pulse rifle, "Sean, is that you?"

Sean smiled, "Lance, its good to see you alive."

The guards helmet retracted into his suit, it was Lance. "I can't believe your alive."

Lance and Sean had been good friends while he was a security guard.

"Lance, we need to get to the security offices."

Lance looked at him, "I know, that's where I'm heading. Hurry, we can still make it before its sealed off." His helmet went back over his head and he moved in front, "I take the lead."

"My pleasure, lets hurry."

They started running down the hall towards the security offices.

**Will continue this after I'm done with my other one.**


End file.
